You For You
by Specificitydarling
Summary: The missing ArTina scenes from 1x20 Theatricality. For teh ArTina ficathon 2010


**Written for_ Forsillyfools _in the ArTina Ficathon. Sorry you had to wait so long for it - I hope you like it... when I got to thinking about BTS moments I just had to do all the moments missing from Theatricality. Hope you like it.**

**Here was the prompt: _An Artie/Tina moment or storyline happening behind-the-scenes of a Season One episode that doesn't directly involve them (so not from Wheels, Dream On, etc) _**

* * *

"Hello?" Tina answered her phone, her voice dragging glumly.

"Hey, what's up?" Artie asked, immediately noticing that Tina was not her usually cheery self. What did she call it? Right – effervescent.

He knew the answer too. Today had been the first day Figgins had made her wear "normal" clothing. Artie found it ridiculous; Cheerios were walking around with skirts shorter than their underwear (which was particularly obvious to him.) and besides, Tina had nothing to do with that Vampire attack on Jewfro- Jacob. He meant Jacob.

Tina sighed, and he could imagine her pulling at the sleeve of her plain hoodie. "Nothing... I just feel weird. I should probably just throw it all away."

"What? No, no! Look... just do it for a couple of days. Figgins will forget all about it."

"You think so?" She sounded hopeful, and he prayed that he was right. Then, an idea struck. It might not fix things, but it might help.

" Anyway, can I come over? Tell your parents I won't stay long."

"Huh?" She asked, confused at the sudden topic change, "Sure they're fine with it. But why, I don't think I'll be very good company."

Artie smirked into his phone, "Don't worry, I will." The smirk grew into a grin when he heard her laughter run through the line.

* * *

An hour later, Artie rang Tina's doorbell, biting his lip nervously. The door opened and luckily enough it was Tina and not one of her parents.

"Whaddup, girl?" He grinned, nodding his head at her/

"Artie, what are you wearing?" Tina barely managed to ask between her fit of giggles.

"Thank you, that really gets a guy's ego up," Artie said, before grinning, and turning his chair to give her a 360 view of his new get up. "If you don't get to dress how you want to, then neither do I."

Tina, finally breathing normally again, stared at her boyfriend. He was wearing tight black pants, which definitely could not be comfortable to sit in, he was also wearing a huge orange hoodie, he guessed it was his dad's and had several gold chains around his neck, and his hair was spiked up. He looked like some sort of gangster emo-freak?

"You're not going to wear that to school, are you?" She asked half-joking, half honestly worried.

Artie shrugged and Tina's eyes widened. He would actually do that for her. She had to stop him, Karofsky would get to him before he even got onto school grounds.

"No, you can't. Please, I like you too much to let you get killed!" Tina grinned, leaning down to give him a light kiss. He beamed at her, and that's when she realised he was wearing guyliner. And she burst into giggles all over again.

* * *

"So this was Kurt's idea?" Artie asked, as he handed her another clear bauble, while she attached it to the nude slip with fishing line.

"Yup. He said something about emphasising theatricality to glee club and standing ground for originality and also I think, sticking it to the man."

"He said that?" Artie laughed, "Wait, I'm not surprised."

Tina continued to attach baubles and Artie rummaged around the box she had collected for her costume.

"Hold up, woman. You're wearing this?" he pulled out a short blonde wig.

Tina nodded, "Yup, what do you think?"

Artie pursed his lips, "I'll have to see it on."

Tina grinned and tied her hair into a sloppy bun, before pulling on the wig, turning to him as she straightened the fringe.

Artie whistled, and she blushed, "I look ridiculous, but I think that's the point."

Artie shook his head and leant in towards her, she mirrored him instinctively. "Girl, how many times do I have to tell you, you look hot in anything."

She blushed again and kissed his cheek, at which he looked slightly disappointed.

* * *

"You look happy." Artie smiled up at her as they walked down the hall, his hands sliding over his wheels to keep the steady pace.

"I am. I feel like me again." Tina grinned back, swishing her black tulle skirt around her legs.

"You were awesome with the vampire act!"

Tina giggled, "You helped... I just hope he doesn't call my dad."

"Are you serious, he probably won't ever mention your name ever again. You freaked him out."

Tina poked her tongue out, then paused for a moment. "So Finn and Kurt, huh.."

"No changing the subject, " Artie said, " I'm glad you got your clothes back."

She raised her eyebrow. "You know, you once told me I had to change what I wear."

"You know, I was once a jerk." Artie stared at her, hoping she could feel how terrible he still felt about that.

Tina laughed, pulling on the handle bars to slow him down. "Really now? So you don't think that?"

Artie smiled at her, and patted his lap, which she gladly took, positioning herself comfortably, and hands around his neck.

"I've done a lot of stupid things," Artie started, "But taking you for granted was the worst. I like you for you, however much black you wear or whatever crappy 90s music you listen to."

She tried to suppress her grin, and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Hey!"

"I mean, seriously, Sugar Ray?" Artie teased, before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Thank you," she mumbled, resting her forehead to his.

He smiled, "Come on, if we're home before my parents, I'll make you pancakes for dinner."

"Sounds fantastic."


End file.
